The present invention relates to a structure of laser sculpturing machine in which by means of rotating a valve controlling lever of a controlling valve, the exhaustion path can be controlled. Two heat-resistant crimped plates are oppositely disposed on two sides of the sculpturing platform in the base seat. An auxiliary shielding board is added onto the sculpturing platform. Therefore, laser sculpturing machine of the present invention has excellent dust-collecting effect and strong work piece-fixing effect as well as extensible dustproof working area. The present invention is applicable to laser sculpturing machines and other similar devices.
There are various kinds of commercially available laser sculpturing machines. It is important to develop a better way to exhaust the powder, dust and smog produced in laser processing operation and fix the work piece.
A conventional laser sculpturing machine includes a frame body, a transmission mechanism disposed in the frame body, a working bench transversely movably mounted on front side of the frame body, a rotary chuck disposed on one side of the working bench, an original document tray disposed on the other side of the working bench, a sculpturing head disposed on rear side of the chuck, a photoelectric device disposed on rear side of the original document tray and a microcomputer connected with rear side of the frame body. The transmission mechanism via a motor and a belt drives a driving shaft which via a spiral rod/spiral wheel unit drives the chuck disc and original document tray to synchronously rotate on the working bench for sculpturing a work piece. In the laser sculpturing operation, the powder, dust and smog produced cannot be exhausted and the work piece can be hardly stably fixed.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a structure of laser sculpturing machine in which by means of rotating a valve controlling lever of a controlling valve, the exhaustion path can be controlled. The powder, dust and smog produced in laser processing operation can be totally exhausted through the air-collecting opening on rear side of the working area or through the vents of the sculpturing platform out of the inner rear dust-collecting pipeline of the machine. Alternatively, the powder, dust and smog produced in laser processing operation can be at the same time exhausted through the air-collecting opening on rear side of the working area and through the vents of the sculpturing platform. Therefore, the present invention is able to achieve excellent dust-collecting effect and strongly fix the work piece.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above structure of laser sculpturing machine in which when the sculpturing platform is ascended or descended, the heat-resistant crimped plates on two sides of the working area can be extended or collapsed to form isolating faces on two sides and define a collective and free air path for the powder, dust and smog produced in the laser processing operation.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above structure of laser sculpturing machine in which in accordance with the configuration of the work piece, an auxiliary shielding board can be added onto the sculpturing platform for shielding the work piece from the vents outside the periphery of the work piece, while the vents inside the periphery of the work piece remain to enhance the sucking force. In addition, the vents can attract lighter work piece.
According to the above objects, the structure of laser sculpturing machine of the present invention includes an upper casing, a base seat, a transmission unit, a cutter seat, a focusing pin, an elevating mechanism, a controlling valve and a light beam guiding unit. The upper casing is mounted on the base seat. The transmission unit and the light beam guiding unit are disposed on the base seat. The transmission unit includes two motors for controlling the cutter seat which is movably mounted on a slide rail and moving the cutter seat to a desired position. The cutter seat is connected with the focusing pin. The elevating mechanism is disposed in the base seat. The sculpturing platform is mounted on the elevating mechanism. The sculpturing platform is formed with multiple vents. A dust-collecting chamber is formed under the sculpturing platform. Two heat-resistant crimped plates are oppositely disposed on two sides of the sculpturing platform to defme a collective and free air path for the powder, dust and smog produced in the laser processing operation. A valve controlling lever is disposed on the controlling valve for adjusting the opening position of a valve and controlling the air-sucking path. An auxiliary shielding board is added onto the sculpturing platform to enhance the sucking force and attract a light work piece.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: